Kill Team
The Kill Team. The Kill Team consists of 2 members: The Marauder and the Medic. Because you have 2 builders instead of 1, BOTH have to be killed in order for a minion to be spawned. They can be revived if killed at a hefty price. Also, each builder has slightly reduced golding speed, similar to Changeling. Both the Medic and the Marauder use their respective Kill Team models from the mission The Great Train Robbery. Estimated Difficulty: Hard/Very Hard Lore: There were many reasons as to why they were called the Kill Team, but caution, sharp survival instincts and an ability to avoid getting caught were definitely not one of them. Far below in the putrid underbelly bowels of Deadman's Port, where junk porters whistle and gator beasts prowl, the rarer and brighter of the galaxy's criminals -- the dangerous ones -- employ their skilled hands to marvellous effect, crafting underground labyrinthine networks to smuggle contraband past planet security, or as Sue and Tyrone both found out, lay traps for ambitious thieves with little awareness for pressure plates. Within minutes they had found themselves surrounded from every tunnel, laser sights of a dozen Gauss rifles trained at their heads. "Well, if we were the easily-scared type, this might be a problem," she said curtly, summarising her general feelings about the whole experience, then craned her neck up to face her eight-feet tall partner, "You okay?" Tyrone stood massively beside her, pulveriser shells flaring. Everyone else in the room had their magazines checked and stocks gripped nervously. The very threat of the Kill Team Marauder on a rampage was enough to quell most conflicts, but not Death's Head. He replied with a vehement cry of, "No, man, I ain't okay! We gonna find this sonuvabitch and rip his head out so I can beat him to death with his own skull!" "Did you really think you could steal from Death's Head?" one of the thugs spat angrily, "You expect two petty small-time cutpurses to steal the largest recorded shipment of vespene gas and make a mockery of the most powerful criminal organisation in this planet? "It was her idea." She rolled her eyes. "Oh, naturally." "I could kill you right now," he said, cocking his shotgun with a satisfying click. Before the words were out of his mouth a veritable mountain of flesh and metal was between the two of them, an unspeakable face of barely contained rage stopping the man in his tracks. "Don't be stupid," Sue warned him, her combat gauntlets glowing a sapphire-blue, "Let us leave with the shipment and we won't make a mess." "Unless we don't have a choice! Then it's on, suckas!" The thug chomped on his cigar -- an action observed by his contingent of firing squads who were waiting for the signal -- blew a huff of smoke, grunted something, and trained his shotgun, with its safety off, at Sue's head, his fingers dancing around the trigger. He fired. All hell broke loose in the form of a hail of a hundred bullets streaking towards and ricocheting off Tyrone's power armour with incandescent sparks. Sue took cover behind the human meat shield and seven-feet thick steel monstrosity, practically the safest place in all of Deadman's Port right now, and opened up her holo-comm. "Reinforcements coming at the south and west tunnels. Hundreds of blips." A stray bullet grazed past her head. She didn't even flinch. "You missed one." Daring a quick peek out of cover, Sue aimed with her needle gun, staring straight down the barrels of not one, but three other thugs armed with automatics. They barely had the chance to react before the hypodermic missiles shot and pierced their skin; one in the thighs, another in the belly, the last one at his cheek. They plopped to the ground in a hypoglycaemic stupor. "Gotcha! Here comes mah' big drill, baby!" "Tyrone, I hope by that, you mean--" "Back the hell up, son. Do you see what this is?!" It was a rhetorical question. It must have been, because the gun Tyrone pulled out was easily twice his size, which was saying something. An array of tubes, valves and knobs streaming its barrel like hazardous Christmas lights, it was a frankenstein of a weapon with resistor coils, retrofitted coolant systems and redundant vacuum tube power cells. The magazine was huge and stocky, fitted with a single custom-tooled projectile powered by an electromagnetic ununpentium shell, that had once been categorised as a weapon of mass destruction, and banned in three separate star systems. "Because this mah' Wunderwaffle, bitches, and this is the last thing you ever gonna see before imma send you packing all the way to hell!" The firing mechanism took seconds to fully complete; for when Tyron clicked the trigger, sparks started to fly, the long barrel jerked violently even with the impulse dampeners, and the heat building up was so intense, Sue could feel it even with her suit adjusting for temperature extremities. The barrel glowed a white-hot, and a fork of lightning blazed through the caverns. It was then that Sue realised something horrible. "Tyrone, wait! The vespene gas--" A large explosion interrupted her before she could complete her sentence. The next thing she knew she was covered in green flames. Several miles far above to the surface of Deadman's Port, the ground shook under the duress of an underground standard Wunderwaffe blast further bolstered by seven cubic metres of compressed vespene gas, measuring an 8 on the Richter scale, and three kilo tonnes on the nuclear power, strong enough to split the ground into two with a giant fissure, and collapse every building, junk pile, spaceport, satellite station and criminal hive within a twenty-mile radius. Sinuous serpents of smoke billowed interminably from the smouldering hulks of once-proud planetary fortresses, joining a grey nuclear winter fog that blotted out the sky. The planet belched smoke and ash, pulverised stone and debris strewn asunder by some unimaginable force. It was remarkable how decades of dogged illegal commerce and carefully-laid top-dollar mercenary equipment was reduced to rubble in mere seconds, but such was the destructive power of the Kill Team. When the wall of dust cleared, the only thing left standing, and climbing out of the smouldering piles of rubble, was a single lone Marauder, glowing brightly with the blazing intensity of a powered Ubercharge from his Medic friend. "Whooooo! Punk-ass biyatches!" He pulled off a victory dance. "This my kind of day! Told you this was a good idea! She rolled her eyes in mock anger, "Oh, naturally." Epilogue- It took them several hours to salvage what little was left as they climbed back down into the tunnels. By the time Sue pinpointed the location of the vespene gas chamber, what was left was a smoking pile of a crater. She sighed. "That's a few hundred thousand credits gone in one explosion," she said sadly as they climbed back out. Her countenance carried a slight whiff of remorse with it. "We could have paid off a lot of debts with that." "We could have lived like kings," said Tyrone. "It could have set you up for life." They turned to each other, but that voice belonged to neither of them. It was someone else who survived the explosion. A well-dressed gentleman strutted out from the remnants of a house, silken tie and suit amazingly well-pressed and ironed despite being in a hazard zone. He was the sort of person that demanded unwavering attention no matter how crowded of an auditorium he walked into: a man with broad shoulders and aircraft-threat height that seemed larger-than-life. In many ways not very extraordinary, but he had that certain visible volatility of character in him, something that wasn't actually seen as much as it was embedded. Like how a certain shape, color or image could warrant a reflexive memory. He had that certain aura around him that struck deep into your subconscious of fear, in the same way seeing an armed soldier or fire-breathing hydralisk could. The mind simply made up that the mysterious man from nowhere standing in front of them was inexplicably, extremely powerful. Tyrone, she guessed, as he does with everyone else except her, would have just sized him up as someone else to fight with. "Damn, I thought I got them all!" "You did," he said, voice reverberating with a strange echo, "I am not affiliated with Death's Head, Mr Tyrone. I represent a much higher power in the natural order of things." "We've heard those before." Sue snapped back. "I'd imagine someone with your colourful history would, Ms Sue. So allow me to present you with something you haven't seen before." He presented them with the briefcase, and opened it. The glow of gold that came out was enough to blind her. A low whistle escaped Tyrone's lips. "Hellooooo, beautiful." "This is but a fraction of the gold for you, should you choose to accept my proposition. As a token of good faith and a form of advance payment, this gold is now yours." Sue placed a finger on her chin, a habit she normally does when in deep thought. "Just like that?" "Yes." "You're right, this is new. What's in it for you?" "Nothing. You simply mine the gold for us in the island." She folded her arms across her chest. "Don't play us for idiots." " . . there are some additional points of interest about the mission that will be clarified once you are deployed." "I knew it." "Lighten up, Suzie," Tyrone delivered a friendly pat on her back with the force of a jackhammer, "We just turned Death's Head into a big ball o' mushroom cloud. We da Kill Team! We got more guns and tech than Korhal has strip clubs! What's the worst they could throw at us? Giant monsters?" The agent was tersely silent for a moment. "Do you believe in destiny, Ms Sue?" If she was taken aback by the strange question, she didn't show it. Composure cool, she merely shook her head. "No. I walk my own path." "I deduced so. Born to two elite-class parents, a stable family background with a flawless academic record. On your way to graduate summa cum de laude in the Dominion's top medical school. Some people would say you were destined for greatness." Sue placed her hands on her hips. "So you have access to public records. Big deal--" "But on the final year, you dropped out. You were sent into Dominion social resocialization for a list of crimes you admitted to doing. That's where you met Mr Tyrone. And everyone wondered what could have possibly went wrong with you. Some said it was stress. Others that it was bad influence. Your parents still believed that you were blackmailed into doing so. But you know better, don't you, Miss Sue? As a matter of fact, you believed it was the best thing you've ever done in your life." Tyrone lifted his hand-cannons. "Want me to shut him up?" The man stayed calmly silent. Even with the massive twin blasters staring at him down the barrel, his expression was taciturn, unshakeable. All he merely did was continue to stare at Sue, waiting for her to decide the outcome of his life. She frowned. "I want to hear what he's saying." He continued, "It was the one thing in your life when you made a choice. When you proved destiny wrong and became who you yourself chose to be. Not your parents, not your friends, not society. A destiny is never pre-determined. It is chosen." "You may walk away from this deal and never hear from me again, knowing that it was your choice to do so. It is up to you to decide, Ms Sue." He handed the briefcase over to them. "Choose your destiny." The Marauder and Medic are an inseparable duo, fighting in exchange for money all across the galaxy. As the builders came to the island, the Kill Team tagged along in exchange for a sizable share of gold that was promised to them. Little did they know they would have to use everything they had to get that share of gold they so desperately wanted. Unit Stats: Medic: Stats: 175 health 100 energy 1 energy regen no delay Falcon Punch - 30 damage, 125 damage to structures. Can't target titans. 5 armor 10 life regen with 15 second delay Heals units in radius of 4 at 30 HP/s, costing 3 energy for every 10 HP healed. 3.75 speed Gathers wood at 30w/s, Gathers gold 50% slower than other builders Escape Ability: Coma Needle: Targets an enemy unit that is affected by concussive shells (See below). That unit loses all sight range and has 50% reduced speed for 4 seconds. If hit by a concussive shell during this period, it will slow by 5% instead of 2%. If it doesn't not target a concussed unit, it will have 15% reduced speed for 4 seconds. Costs 75 energy with a 90 second cooldown. Spawn Medikit: Spawns a Medikit at the target location. The Medikit lasts for 5 seconds and heals all nearby units for 80 health p/s. Units must be out of combat or they will not be healed. This ability gains 1 charge every 30 seconds with a maximum of 3 charges. Costs 1 charge and 100 wood with an 8 second cooldown. Other Abilities: (Require Research) Irradiate: Irradiates the target unit, dealing 400 DoT to all enemy units nearby. Hurts the targeted unit as well as surrounding units if the target is an enemy. This can target friendly units, but will not harm them. Costs 45 energy with a 45 second cooldown. Ubercharge: Makes the target unit invulnerable for 5 seconds and a Detector for 20 seconds. Costs 45 energy with a 45 second cooldown. Overdrive Injection Harms the Medic slightly (Cost starts at 50 health and increases with health upgrades) and increases her energy by 75 over 2.5 seconds. Marauder:S Stats: 175 health 1000 energy (ammo), with no regen 10 armor 2 life regen, with a 10 second delay 3.5 speed Gathers wood at 20 w/s, Gathers gold 50% slower than other builders Default Weapon Stats: 125 damage 1.5 WS Escape Ability: Concussive Shells Units hit by the Marauder are slowed by 2% for 30 seconds. Stacks up to 10 times. Only works when Concussive Shells weapon is enabled. Other Ability: Pulverizer Shell The Marauder uses a Pulverizer Shell against a tree, blowing the bark clean off and forming little powerups that give 50 wood when picked up. Can be picked up by any allied unit to grant the owner the wood. Spawns between 6-10. 90 second cooldown, with a 3 minute cool down to start. Requires research. Building Stats: Orbital Command (50 wood) Drop off point of wood. Contains basic upgrades. Upgrades: Pulverizer Shells: Allows Pulverizer shell ability to be used. 90 sec, 1000 wood. Improved Battle Suit Armor: Increases health of the Marauder by 75. 5 levels. 90 sec + 30 sec for each level, 1500 wood + 1000 wood for each level, 0 gold + 10 gold for each level. Improved Support Suit Armor: Same as above, except for Medic. Factory: (500 wood, 10 gold) Contains Advanced Upgrades for the Kill Team and revives its members. Revives: Revive Medic: Revives Medic if she died. 90 sec, 1250 wood, 10 gold. Revive Marauder: Revives Marauder if he died. 120 sec, 1500 wood, 15 gold. Upgrades: Upgrade Medic Equipment: Increases rate of Medic's healing by 10. 5 levels. 45 + 30 sec per level, 1000 wood, 15 + 5 gold per level. Upgrade Concussive Shell Density: Increases duration of slow by 10. 3 levels. 45 + 30 sec per level, 750 wood + 250 per level, 5 gold + 0 per level. Planetary Fortress: (2000 wood, 30 gold, requires Orbital Command. Limit of 1) Acts as a Support Cannon. Contains additional weapon systems for the Marauder as well as ammo. The Marauder must come back here every time he wants to switch his weapon and refill on ammo. Weapon Stats: 10 range 150 damage 2 WS Note: Idea based off Shock Trooper Redux Weapons and Ammo: Concussive Shells: Standard weapon. See above for stats. Unlimited ammo. Does not auto acquire targets. C-10 Canister Rifle: 50 damage, 0.3 WS, pierces 50% of armor. 15 energy per shot. 1500 wood and 5 gold to buy. Chaingun: 8 damage, 0.05 WS, pierces 95% of armor. 2.5 energy per shot. 15 wood for each round. 2000 wood to buy. D-83 SB Rifle: 10 damage, 0.5 WS. For each point of armor on the target this weapon gains 4 damage. 13.33 energy per shot. 2500 wood and 15 gold to buy. Stungun: No damage. Stuns target for 1 second, 5 WS. Unlimited ammo. Does not auto acquire targets. 3000 wood and 20 gold to buy. Ray Gun: 500 damage, 1 WS. Armor affects this gun 500% more than usual. Has a splash radius of 1. 250 energy per shot. 4500 wood and 30 gold to buy. Requires Academy. Wunderwaffe DG-2: 1000 damage, 120 WS. Ignores armor. Has a huge spash radius. The bullet moves at a speed of 3.75 and times-out after 5 seconds. Cost 5000 wood and 45 gold to buy. Does not auto acquire targets. Requires Academy. Category:Builder